


Just the two of us

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [22]
Category: Otomen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Asuka and his dad spend some time together while his mom is away





	Just the two of us

“Asuka, be a good boy for papa. While I’m away.” Asuka mom told him placing a kiss on his forehead before walking out the door.

“Papa,” Asuka called out in search of his father who was currently working in his study. Knocking on the door he did not receive an answer. Opening the door he looked inside to see his father was sitting at his desk typing away at his laptop.

“Papa,”Asuka called out to his father once more finally gaining his attention.

“What is it, Asuka.” His father said getting up from his seat and lifting his son in his arms.

“Momma left,” Asuka said.

“Well, then it just you and me then,” Hiromi said hugging his son. “How about we bake some cookies?”

“Yes, cookies.” Asuka cheered.

Hiromi laughed and carried Asuka into the kitchen.

“Papa, will be together forever?” Asuka asked.

“Of course. I love you to the moon and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
